


blingkat

by hoarous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arts, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous





	blingkat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Mercy Like the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184046) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  



End file.
